The present invention relates in general to the removal of brevetoxins and other toxins from harmful algal blooms (HABs), such as blooms of Karenia brevis also known as “red tides”. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus and computer program product for removing one or more HAB-produced toxins from a body of water using an annular centrifugal contactor.